Episode 7249 (30th July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Ross admits that he's Moses' father as Debbie realises that was why he wanted to leave him behind. Cain then reveals his deal with Charity to split him and Moira up in exchange for keeping the whole thing secret. Val gets Eric to practice a eulogy she's written for him. Ross turns the tables on Cain, reminding him that he also has a son in the village that he's abandoned. Debbie gets Cain to leave so she can talk to Ross on her own. Pete arrives at Butler's Farm to find that Moira doesn't need him and realises Ross is playing games. Ruby and Dan rush over to Woodbine Cottage when Finn notes he saw Tootsie roaming around alone in the street. Practicing Val's eulogy proves too much for Eric as he begins to cry. Dan and Ruby find Sandy on the floor at Woodbine Cottage. Ruby tends to Sandy's injured wrist and blackmails him into going to the doctors tomorrow in exchange for not telling Ashley. Ross comes clean with Debbie and tries to persuade her not to let Moses' paternity influence her decision to leave Pete. She tells him it already has and walks out. Pete arrives back at Mulberry Cottage looking for Debbie. He fails to notice the letter waiting for him on the mantle. Ross follows Debbie and finds her at Gennie's grave. He tries to talk her round but she walks away. Lachlan is annoyed to think that Robert is going to get away with hurting Chrissie. Harriet reveals to Sandy that a murderer she sent to prison has recently escaped but has keen caught and is now on remand. She notes that she's the star witness in his trial. Chrissie joins Andy in the pub and they both talk of how Katie warned them of Robert's affair but they didn't listen. Chrissie regrets being horrible to her. Cain worries about Ross talking Debbie round but is relieved when she arrives the farm alone. Ross mourns his breakup by drowning his sorrows at Dale View. He regretfully reveals to Finn that he's Moses' dad and was planning to run away with Debbie until she found out his secret. He reveals that Debbie wrote Pete a letter ending their relationship. Andy gives Chrissie a pep talk, encouraging her she'll meet someone better than Robert. She drunkenly tries to kiss him but he pulls away and she falls off her chair onto the pub floor before rushing out. Robert witnesses the entire thing. Debbie's horrified to learn from Moira that Pete arrived back from town early and headed home. She rushes off to retrieve the letter with Cain following her. Chrissie wallows in self-pity as she reveals to Lawrence and Lachlan she tried to drunkenly kiss Andy in the pub. Lawrence insists to Lachlan that he will see Robert off. Debbie and Cain arrive at Mulberry Cottage to find the letter missing from the mantle. They are relieved when Finn walks in with Pete and Finn slips Cain the letter, having retrieved it himself. Finn and Cain leave Debbie and Pete alone as he presents her with the gift he picked up for her in town. Debbie is relieved to have covered her tracks but wonders how long she can stop Ross from revealing everything. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Woodbine Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Cemetery *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Pollard's Barn - Interior *Home Farm - Office and grounds Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes